


I Think I Love You

by PrimeFan



Series: Green Is The Color (Of Our Sins and Pleasure) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Choking, Clothed Sex, Dry Sex, Fencer Jackson Wang, Jackson is caught in his orbit, Jinyoung is a bit of a manwhore, Locker Room, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex, Student TA Jinyoung, Top Jackson, but really its the other way around, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeFan/pseuds/PrimeFan
Summary: Jinyoung realizes a few things about his relationship with Jackson Wang.OrJinyoung and Jackson have been fucking around for ages but it isn't until after Jackson confesses and goes away for a while that Jinyoung realizes their arrangement isn't so fulfilling after all.(Things go from 100 to 1000.)





	I Think I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: practice safe sex kiddos, don't do what you read in fanfic, pls and thanks)
> 
> Things start off with a BANG, please read the tags.

_I think I love you_ -

PAGE, Spinning Top: Between Security and Insecurity

 

* * *

 

 

Jinyoung squirmed beneath Jackson until his pants were pulled low and then he was crying out as Jackson's cock slid between his tight cheeks, seeking out his hole.

 

He clothes were a mess, pants tangled somewhere near his knees. His sweater vest had been yanked over his head but was deliberately tangled tightly over his arms. His dress shirt was bunched high on his chest. His glasses were barely hanging on his face.

 

"Jackseun-" he whimpered. "Seun-" A hand clamped over his mouth and muffled his scream as Jackson's cock found his dry asshole.

 

It hurt. Jinyoung tried to thrash as Jackson pushed in cruelly but his legs and arms were limited by his own doing. He collapsed to his chest as Jackson filled him out and stilled. Jackson's hand on his face tightened painfully and then fingers were forcing his mouth open, pressing into his lips, down on his tongue.

 

Jinyoung choked out a whorish moan. Jackson hissed and then his other hand reached around and roughly found Jinyoung's cock, hard and leaking.

 

"You wanted this," Jackson reminded him. He started moving and Jinyoung felt tears leak from his eyes at the burn. Jackson had been gone for weeks for competition and, for reasons Jinyoung was barely starting to acknowledge, he hadn't gone to anyone else for his _needs_.

 

He could have. He'd waited for Jackson instead.

 

"Did you wait for me, Jinyoungie?" Jackson purred, reading his body if not his mind. Jinyoung's eyes widened as Jackson picked up the pace. "I think you did."

 

The pain was edged by pleasure now and Jinyoung let loose a noise with every slap of skin against skin. Jackson let go of his cock to grab his waist and then Jinyoung was being pounded into. The hand left his mouth and grabbed his hair and neck, pinning his upper body to the floor.

 

His glasses hung by one ear.

 

He stuffed his mouth with his vest because at some point he started crying out with abandon and a slap to his ass and hissed warning reminded him of where they were.

 

Above him Jackson shuddered and cursed before bending low over Jinyoung, biting his back, skimming over his shirt to the crook of his shoulder and neck. The thrusts were shorter, harder and Jinyoung was close. He abandoned the vest and moaned brokenly. He could sense the end coming, the ball of pressure in gut his about to burst.

 

Jackson's voice growled. "You come after me." Jinyoung shook his head desperately. "You _will_ , Jinyoungie." Jackson stopped and Jinyoung tried to move against him only to be stopped by grips on his waist. He jerked and cursed Jackson's name as Jackson pulled out, leaving him empty.

 

"Please, Jackson, I-" he rasped. He shook his head and the glasses finally fell off. The sound echoed. "I-I'm so close-"

 

A slap rang out and Jinyoung bit his lip. His ass was red and glowing. His cock leaked precum, practically spurting it, and Jinyoung humped the air. "Fuck-"

 

"You don't get to come first," Jackson purred. Another sharp slap, opposite side. "It's a simple instruction, Jinyoung-ah."

 

Jinyoung was desperate. "I won't come," he groaned. He squirmed his butt back, seeking Jackson's heat. "God, please, I won't come first, just fuck me. _Fuck me_ , come in me-"

 

Jackson's answering thrust was so hard and violent that Jinyoung lost his breath, air punched out as he was grabbed by his neck and hauled to his splayed knees and sat on Jackson's cock, his thighs. Jackson found his prostate and Jinyoung didn't know how he lasted. He grabbed his own dick, squeezing it as he felt orgasm try to crash over him.

 

"Gonna come," he whined. "Hurry, please, oh, _Jackson_."

 

Jackson's hand reached down and squeezed Jinyoung's waist before settling around his thigh. He gripped tight enough to bruise and then he let go, fucking Jinyoung is a series of hard quick thrusts that had him bouncing, forcing the hand around Jinyoung's throat to tighten until cut off blood circulation made him lightheaded.

 

Jinyoung spasmed, squeezing his ass and Jackson bit down on his shoulder hard. Jackson came over a series of uneven jerks and then he was suddenly flipping Jinyoung over onto his back. Jinyoung gasped. Blood rushed to his head and then he was arching off the ground, reaching down and fisting Jackson's hair.

 

A hot, wet mouth. Mind-numbing suction over the crown and then suddenly his whole dick was down Jackson's throat. He cried out, loudly.

 

He came so hard his vision whited out. Jackson pulled back only enough to breathe properly. He swallowed Jinyoung's cum with a satisfied hum and then slowly popped off.

 

Jinyoung breathed heavily. Dazed eyes flickered up to Jackson and he licked his lips.

 

Jackson looked so powerful and gorgeous. How had it taken so long to realize just how much he cared about him?

 

\----

 

He hadn't been able to wait for Jackson to call him and so he'd gone to the university's fencing club. Jackson had been back for a few days. He was supposed to be resting but Jinyoung had watched the broadcast of the matches and seen the way Jackson had looked after his gold winning round.

 

He'd let his opponent come back from nearly ten points down before successfully ending the match. Perfectionist. There was no way Jackson hadn't been angry at himself. Disappointed.

 

Of course he'd be running drills by himself when all his teammates and coaches were off taking a break and celebrating.

 

Jinyoung had come after classes and tutoring. He'd found Jackson in a far corner of the dimly lit training room, close to the mirrors and kitted out in his full uniform. Jinyoung had watched. And then Jackson had stopped. He'd probably spotted Jinyoung in the reflection. He'd slowly untied his sword from his wrist, laying it down at his feet. Next to go were his gloves.

 

Jinyoung took a step toward him, dropping his bag. Jackson cocked his head towards him and then Jinyoung was there, both their hands lifting his helmet to reveal a sweat soaked face and large eyes that were dark with something dangerous. Lips were parted as Jackson panted from his training.

 

Jinyoung kissed him roughly and the helmet dropped to the mat as Jackson turned them, backed him into the mirrored wall. Jackson's hands massaged Jinyoung's ass through his slacks and then he was easily lifted and pinned hard.

 

Jinyoung moaned and knocked his head against the mirror. His legs wrapped around Jackson's waist. He'd buried a hand in Jackson's hair, wrapped his other arm around Jackson's shoulders.

 

The pressure at his groin was painful as Jackson ground them together. His cock was hard in his pants and Jinyoung cursed as he throbbed, as Jackson licked down his jaw, his neck and bit down just above his still tightly buttoned clothes.

 

"Jackson-ah," Jinyoung protested. He tugged at Jackson's hair hard but then Jackson bit down harshly. The pressure threatened to break skin and Jinyoung's eyes widened behind his glasses. He let go and Jackson let up, licking the red skin as he pulled away.

 

Jinyoung dropped his legs and Jackson obliged him by giving him room to stand. Jinyoung slumped against the mirror and covered the fresh mark with a shaky hand.

 

Jackson stared at him and Jinyoung shivered at the intensity of it. He'd overstepped, somehow. He had to fix it.

 

"I don't have supplies here," Jackson informed him. He casually licked his red lips and Jinyoung's eyes flickered to them. "I thought we agreed to keep this out of our 'personal spaces', Jinyoung-ah."

 

They had. Or rather Jinyoung had made that rule and Jackson had reluctantly agreed to it.

 

"We did," Jinyoung replied evenly. Or tried to. He was distracted as Jackson turned away and picked up his sword and helmet. He was walking away and Jinyoung hastily followed, grabbing his bag and ignoring the hard on in his pants as best he could. "Jackson-ah-"

 

"I'm busy," Jackson told him. It was unexpectedly harsh. "I'm not-"

 

"Then what the hell was that?!' Jinyoung hissed. He blocked Jackson's path and Jinyoung saw something scary and dark in Jackson's eyes before they shuttered closed on him. "You were pretty 'happy' to see me a minute ago-"

 

"You're a nice piece of ass, Jinyoung-ah," Jackson replied. "And it's been a _long_ few weeks. Of fucking course I'm 'happy' to see you."

 

Jinyoung stiffened and Jackson saw it. Jackson closed his eyes and Jinyoung watched through a haze of lust and hurt as the other man reined in his temper.

 

Jinyoung stepped into his space and Jackson opened his eyes reluctantly. "Sorry," he breathed. "Babe, I'm not in the best shape right now."

 

"Obviously," Jinyoung answered. Jackson's eyes were still tight at the edges and Jinyoung raised a hand to Jackson's cheek. Jackson raised his own hand to it and they just stood there for a moment.

 

This stillness and vulnerability. This was new.

 

"It's okay," Jinyoung started. An idea was in his head. It _had_ been there, since he'd desperately decided to break his own rule and come to Jackson's most sacred of private spaces. Maybe it had been there since he'd seen the look on Jackson's face after his match, the glow on the laptop on his face and his hands in his pants as he jerked off to that image. Maybe it had been in his head since they'd started this affair and he'd felt how easily Jackson's hands could hold him down, the threat of violence simmering as Jackson fucked him as roughly as Jinyoung begged him to, needed him to, like no other partner dared.

 

Maybe the idea had been born the day before Jackson left and spoken to Jinyoung frankly with no expectations of a response.

 

 _I love you._ Jackson's soft voice echoed in his head.

 

Jinyoung licked his lips, suddenly nervous. "It's okay that you don't have supplies."

 

Jackson's eyes bored into his. His hand tightened painfully over Jinyoung's. "Not here. You made that clear, Jinyoung-ah."

 

"Anywhere," Jinyoung insisted, suddenly breathless. It wasn't a no. "I shouldn't have demanded that of you." He swallowed. " _Here_. At the dorms, your room. You can have me anywhere you want from now on."

 

Jinyoung felt something break in his mind as he said the words. He'd been a fool.

 

Jackson was still as he stared at Jinyoung, eyes flickering over his face. Jinyoung let himself show his uncertainty, what he couldn't say yet.

 

He wanted to be broken. He wanted Jackson to hurt his body and then love him til he was shattered pieces of emotion in his arms. He wanted Jackson to use him, to show him that darkness in his head that no one else ever saw. He'd take it because he could, because it reflected his own and he loved Jackson too.

 

Jinyoung's eyes widened at his own thoughts and then Jackson was tugging him hard and making him stumble. Their things dropped in the hallway and Jinyoung stared at their clasped hands.

 

He looked up at Jackson and caught glittering eyes before they turned away to open the locker room door.

 

Jinyoung had a moment to take a breath and then he was being kissed against the door. It slammed shut.

 

\------

 

In the end Jinyoung had only managed to slip his sweater vest over his head, knocking his glasses askew. Jackson contented himself with just undoing the strap of the fencing jacket between his legs and pulling his trousers and underwear down enough to bare his cock.

 

That was the sight Jinyoung was taking in as he recovered from their sex. Jackson sitting on his heels between his spread legs, fencing gear still on. The strap of his jacket was conserving his dignity. He was wiping his chin clean of saliva and cum and he was staring at Jinyoung intently. The darkness in his eyes was gone.

 

Jinyoung reached for him after losing the annoying vest around his arms. Jackson pulled him up to sit. "I waited for you," Jinyoung murmured. His hands found Jackson's jacket and he tugged him close.

 

Jackson hummed and then kissed him, hands coming up to frame his face. "Why?" Jackson asked when he next pulled away. "I think I _know_ but I want to hear it, Jinyoungie."

 

Jinyoung licked his lips. He tasted himself. "You ruined me." He shook his head. "You..."

 

 _You take care of me_. _You let me be myself. You didn't judge me, even though my actions hurt you._

 

"You love me," Jinyoung breathed. Jackson's fingers caressed his face and Jackson waited to hear him out. Jackson's eyes were deep pools of shining emotion. "You _told_ me and it was all I could think about. I couldn't fuck anyone else because all I saw was your face as you said those words and how I hadn't even let you fuck me on a proper bed. _Our_ beds. I-" Jinyoung felt his eyes grow wet. He tried to cover them but Jackson's hold on his face tightened. He stopped and just let the tears fall so that Jackson could wipe them away.

 

"I suddenly realized I didn't care so much about keeping a distance from you," Jinyoung continued. It was ridiculous. He was so off balance. Vulnerable. A month ago he would have run away from this.

 

A month ago, he hadn't known he was loved. It was _ridiculous_ because looking back, Jackson had loved him for a long time.

 

"I _missed_ you. I saw your face on my screen during your matches and I regretted not kissing you goodbye or wishing you proper good luck. It's stupid right? To just suddenly-"

 

"Jinyoung," Jackson voiced. It was rough with emotion and Jinyoung realized Jackson's eyes were wet. "Jinyoung, even in the beginning I knew you weren't like me, that you probably didn't even like me much." Jinyoung flinched at the blunt honesty because he couldn't even deny it.

 

"You probably got bored and I was a nice face and body. You're handsome and despite everything, I knew enough about you to like you. I don't know why, but I liked you and your cold, calculating heart and it was easy to say yes and then fuck you in that library study room."

 

Jinyoung flashed to that memory and shuddered. Had Jackson always read him so well? Even since then. "It was _convenient,_ " Jinyoung muttered, hating himself just a little bit. He'd been so cold. Jackson hadn't deserved an ounce of it.

 

"Jinyoung, you might not know this but you're real easy to love." Jinyoung stared at Jackson with wide eyes. It was the last thing he expected to hear. Jackson chuckled. "You're not a bad person." Jinyoung felt his breath catch. "You're smart and sexy and you know what you like and want. You're not afraid to ask for it and you don't take other people's bullshit."

 

Jinyoung's grip on Jackson tightened. "I'm not-"

 

"You like to dance and go to clubs but you can't drink for shit so you only go when Jaebeom or Yugyeom are willing to look after you. You love to sing but only Youngjae seems to know how good you are and asks you to record demos with him all the time. You like to dress up but hate taking photos of yourself so Bambam does it for you. There's only one person you can stand to study with and that's only because Mark is quiet and sleeps most of the time."

 

Jinyoung was in a daze as Jackson spoke. "You wear glasses but they're only for looks. You wear these cover all clothes but you're fitter than anyone really knows. When you laugh you cover your mouth because you think it's ugly but it's actually the most beautiful sight in the world. You smile and have the best dimples on your cheeks and laugh lines around your eyes."

 

"Stop-" Jinyoung whispered. His heart was so full it hurt.

 

"I knew you weren't like me, Jinyoung-ah, because I jump into things head first. I wasn't really thinking when I said yes. Your Ice Prince persona was amusing and I didn't care if you were using me because at least you were honest. I wasn't thinking when I realized I was falling for you. I didn't even try to stop myself." Jackson smiled. "I fell in love with you knowing you probably might never feel the same because your mind is different from mine. You wouldn't fall for me until you had time to think about it. If you found me lacking even a bit, you'd drop me and that would be that. But you didn't drop me."

 

Jinyoung started. In the end Jackson had read him as easily as Jinyoung read his books.

 

"You kept me."

 

Jackson's voice got softer as he spoke and it wrapped Jinyoung's soul in a vice.

 

"You came _here_. You _waited_ for me _._ "

 

"You..." Jackson laughed quietly and the sound was strangled. Jinyoung realized Jackson really was about to cry. "You haven't _left_ yet."

 

Jinyoung was always the first to leave, wasn't he?

 

Jinyoung flexed his hands as he stared at Jackson. His eyes were wide and wet. He felt more vulnerable than he'd ever been in his life. He felt young and weak, raw and exposed.

 

It felt _freeing._

 

He'd always thought feeling these things would make him feel less like a man, a human being. That he'd be brought low and taken advantage of.

 

But Jackson was the one making him feel this way and all he could think was how, in the face of everything Jackson was baring to him in turn, they were facing each other on a balanced scale. He was no less anymore than Jackson was. Not for crying, for baring his soul, for talking. The realization was jarring until it gave way to a bubbling, foreign giddiness.

 

"I'm not gonna leave you."

 

Jackson blinked and the hope rising in them solidified every decision Jinyoung was making. Jinyoung cupped Jackson's face and kissed him almost shyly.

 

"I think I love you," Jinyoung murmured. "No," he breathed. "I know I love you."

 

Jackson swallowed audibly and then he was kissing Jinyoung hard, desperately. His hands dragged Jinyoung into his lap, legs folding beneath Jinyoung and Jinyoung merely resettled on him. His hands slid into Jackson's face as they kissed like they hadn't before. Raw desire, mixed with affection. Love.

 

Jinyoung pulled back first. He was flushed and breathing heavily. He shifted his legs and stiffened.

 

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked. He leaned in to kiss Jinyoung again and moved a hand to Jinyoung's ass. Jinyoung jerked and made a pained grunt. Jackson stilled before an apologetic look crossed his face. "Sorry."

 

"Don't apologize for giving me what I asked for," Jinyoung grumbled. He was flushing with embarrassment now. "You were perfect. It's just...after..."

 

"Yeah. I'm still sorry," Jackson replied. Suddenly he was giggling and and burying his face in Jinyoung's chest. Jinyoung grunted and wrapped his arms around Jackson's shoulders.

 

"What-?"

 

"I can't believe we had that talk while the both of us still had our dicks out in the club's _locker room._ On the _floor_."

 

Jinyoung started and then he couldn't help the closed mouth laugh that built in his chest. He chuckled and tightened his hug over Jackson's head. The both of them stayed like that for a while until their fit of amusement tapered out and they were left simply breathing each other in.

 

Jackson smelled of built up sweat and so did the locker room. He smelled of sex and the material of his uniform, metal and oil.

 

Jinyoung smelled of sweat and sex, the ink that still stained his hands from helping grade papers, books and leather, a cologne that Jackson realized was one of his.

 

He smiled and looked up shyly. Jinyoung was absently petting his hair, looking around the floor with a frown.

 

"They're under the bench," Jackson told him, figuring he was looking for his glasses.

 

"Ah," Jinyoung replied thankfully. "I hope they're not broken."

 

"I have your extra pair, if they are," Jackson informed him. "I snuck them into my luggage."

 

"...why?" Jinyoung looked at him, frowning.

 

"I knew I'd miss you. I wanted a piece of you with me."

 

Jinyoung looked dumbfounded and flustered and Jackson smiled up at him happily. Jinyoung was cute when he was at a loss for words.

 

"You..." Jinyoung cleared his throat. "Keep them." He suddenly stared at Jackson intently. "I want you to carry a piece of me with you everywhere from now on."

 

It was Jackson's turn to be at a loss for words. His lips quirked up after a while. "Ah," he voiced. "Jinyoungie?"

 

"Yeah, Seunah?" The nickname fell easily from Jinyoung's lips and Jackson's smile widened until his eyes just about disappeared.

 

"Come home with me?"

 

Jinyoung paused and Jackson waited. Not for long. "...ah," Jinyoung murmured. His own smile widened and it was the smile Jackson loved most, with the dimples and eye wrinkles and the attractive flash of teeth.

 

"Take me home."

 

* * *

 

_Carve all your feelings onto my heart._

_-_ PAGE, Spinning Top: Between Security and Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> I might write something from Jackson's POV. Maybe. It depends on if the muse that inspired this sticks around.
> 
> If you need a visual of what Jinyoung is wearing, think fitted khaki slacks, light blue long sleeved button up, dark blue sweater vest, and Jinyoung's favorite black frame eye glasses.
> 
> Kudos and comments welcomed. Hit me up on twitter to scream about Jinson @sevenornever210 🥺❤


End file.
